Trials of the Future Generations
by Falsebound Alchemist
Summary: As Edward and Alphonse Elric initiate a mission to stop a madman they stumble into a world they thought they had left behind. As they continue looking for the evil genius, the effects they have spur a new generation of Alchemists. Im terrible at summaries


FullMetal Alchemist: Trials of the Future Generations

Chapter 1: I See Nothing In Your Eyes

'Three' He thought as he waited in nighttime rain.

'Two' His blonde hair hair and clothes were soaked. He wanted to murder his brother for making him do this.  
'One' He counted down the final number as the signal explosion from Hughes went off.

His name was Edward Elric, the former Fullmetal Alchemist and "Champion of the People" as they always used to call knew, though, that name was in another life...and there was no going back to it. Now he was just Edward Elric, now a part of a small resistance group with his younger brother and good friend Maes Hughes who were trying to stop a new and possibly world threatening war that was about to break mission was very simple.....Infiltrate the terrorist research facility, seize any terrorist weapons and eliminate the leader of the atomic bomb development...Husskisen.

Edward shivered at the thought of that monster as he ran through the back streets of Munich. He had fought with Husskisen before but somehow he had found a way to slip through The Gate. The blonde haired man zoomed to the back door and waited for Al while Hughes and the rest of the group distracted the gaurds with the signal explosion. He looked to his right only to see a blonde man with a dark coat sneaking toward him, a man he could only recognize as his brother. He smirked as he sized up Alphonse. No longer was his brother the little innocent boy he remembered growing up and traveling with. Now he was looking at a man who had a job to do and did not let his emotions get in his way on a mission like this. His thoughts were cut short as Al approached him. "Hughes and the others really outdid themselves on that distraction. The gaurds are scrambled all over the place looking for him." Edward finished for him "Which gives us plenty of time to get in there and take out that bastard." Ed smirked at the thought of beating the hell out of Husskisen as he readied to bust the door. His brother put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Be careful Brother we dont know how many gaurds might still be in there so we have to be quiet about this." Ed sighed and slumped against the wall. "Aw come on Al, ur really no fun at all." Al just sighed "Brother you know this mission is..." He was cut off as Edward punched through the back door with his automail arm and kicked it down with his automail leg. Ed smirked. "You were saying Al?" Alphonse just shook his head. "Lets just go in" The former Fullmetal Alchemist laughed as they ducked inside.

Ed and Al hurried down the halls of the old building. It really was old. The lights were out entirely and there were broken down doors and rusted parts on the floor. The brothers ignored them as they ran towards the only door that looked new and pulled out the pistols they had concealed on them. Ed grimaced. He hated using guns, he missed using alchemy instead. It was the greatest feeling in the world when he used it and he felt like with it he could accomplish anything. His thoughts were interrupted as they approached the door. Edward once again used his automail to bust it down. As the two brothers ran through it they were immediatly grabbed by two gaurds. "Hey lemme go you bastard!" Ed screamed as he struggled against the man's grip. He looked around only too see the dead bodies of Hughes and the rest of the resistance group piled on the ground. Edward's face went white and Al gasped as he too was struggling against another gaurd. The two blonde men felt anger rising up in them as laughter filled the room. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! So finally we meet again Fullmetal!" Ed looked up only to see a man with a white lab coat lowering himself down on a platform. Ed growled "Husskisen" and Al looked behind the man noting the giant structure behind. The object had a white sheet covering it but the blonde guessed that it was some sort of atomic bomb. Husskisen noted Al's curiosity and smirked "Are you wondering whats behind that sheet curtain? Its ok it will be revealed to you both soon enough." Ed looked back over to the dead body of Hughes and only got angrier. Hughes was a good friend of Edward's. He and his wife Gracia had been very good to him over the years. "Why did you kill my friends?!" The angry blonde yelled. Husskisen gave a small laugh."Come on Fullmetal did you really think a simple plan like that would be enough to stop me? I must say that im dissapointed." He turned to the covered object and approached it. "Get ready for a show" he said with an evil grin on his face as the Elric brothers continued to struggle against the grip the gaurds had on them. The insane scientist grinned as he pulled the cover off the gigantic object. Ed froze. "No way" he whispered as he took what he was looking at. Al's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. The two brothers were shocked to see a gate towering over them. They both recognized it as The Gate. Husskisen walked in front of it and raised his arms into the air. "Behold my greatest creation! The ultimate fusion of scientology and alchemy!" Ed glared at the scientist with anger and curiosity. "How did you do this Husskisen? We both know that alchemy is impossible here." Al struggled against his gaurd trying to get at The Gate. "Why would you even use alchemy anyway? I always thought that you hated it!" he added. Husskisen gave a small laugh "Believe whatever you wish." The scientist grabbed a large handheld bomb. Ed looked shocked. "What are you doing?!" Husskisen gave the former alchemist an evil grin. "Your about to find out and mark my words i WILL make you pay for what you did to me!" Husskisen shouted as he armed the bomb and tossed it into the gate.

Al's eyes widened and as Edward finally freed himself of the gaurds grip,punching and knocking him out. Edward quickly grabbed a knife that was on the gaurds belt,unsheathed it. The ground began to shake as Edward ran towards the evil scientist screaming "Damn you!!" Huskissen laughed like a maniac as they were all engulfed in a blinding white light.

End Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there goes chapter 1 of Trials of the Future Generation.

In the next chapter im planning to unveil two of my OCs. I know you might be confused about the whole plot of this story but alot more will be explained in the future chapters. Thanks for reading! Please read and review! I NEED yooooouuuuuurrr reeeeeeevvviieewwss and I craaavvvvee them! ^_^


End file.
